


Morning After

by Amarxlen



Series: Heaven in Hiding [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Interruption, LOTS of Shameless Smut, Love, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning After Cuddles, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexcapades, heaven in hiding, semi-smutember, theres that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: Sometimes things seem to good to be true. This doesn’t always mean that they aren’t true.





	Morning After

_ Part 2 — Morning After _

The first thing he’s aware of is a shooting pain in his neck, cold ceramic under his back, and a warm body curled up on top of him. The second thing he is aware of is that he has an annoying case of morning wood. He doesn’t open his eyes right away, letting his sleep filled mind piece together what had happened last night.

Slowly, he remembers tequila and a drinking game, teasing banter and shrieks of laughter.  Noticing Natsumi was missing and going to look for her, and cursing Sora and Kairi for taking advantage of that to—

His breath hitches in his throat as he fully remembers the night before and it hits him in a rush. The cold ceramic, the body on top of him,  _ it wasn’t a dream _ . 

He opens his eyes only to immediately close them and hiss at the way the bathroom light had shined straight into his eyes. After a few moments he tries again, squinting so that he doesn’t burn his eyes out. Looking down, he takes in Natsumi, still fast asleep and clinging to him, her now dry hair slightly frizzy, with a few blonde tendrils stuck to her face. Her hands are pulled up to her face and crossed at the wrist as she breathes evenly, the motion causing her breast to brush over his chest with each breath. 

Well  _ that’s _ not helping with his problem. 

The curve of her body fits perfectly between his legs and he realizes with a sense of disappointment that they’d shifted during the night and he’s no longer inside of her. The moment is brief as the feeling is replaced with puzzlement at the fact that they’d also somehow ended up underneath a towel acting as a blanket. Had she grabbed it? It would explain the shift in positions. He knows  _ he _ didn’t grab it. 

Letting out a sigh, he tries to carefully maneuver so that he can get some relief for his neck without waking her up. His motion causes the soft skin of her thigh and stomach to rub across his erection, and he sucks in a sharp, surprised gasp. That  _ definitely _ isn’t helping!

His eyes dart down to her as she stirs against him, stretching as best she can between the barrier of his legs and the end of the bathtub. She murmurs in her sleep, pressing herself flush against him. His arms reflexively wrap around her to hold her closer. He knows they can’t stay in the bathtub forever, but… just a little bit longer. At least to let her sleep a little longer before she wakes up to her inevitable hangover. 

Sooner than he expects or wants though she starts to wake up, stretching a little more as she buries her face in her hands and whines lowly. He knows the whine isn’t from anything more than an undoubtedly splitting headache and the stretching is just due to sleeping in a cramped bathtub all night. Still, he can’t stop his body from responding, all too obvious with her pressed against him. Her lips quirk upwards unexpectedly and he lets out a brief, surprised moan when he feels her fingers brush against his cock. 

“Good morning to you too,” she mumbles, curling her fingers around him and continuing to brush her thumb over his tip. Protests fill his mind: they’re still in the bathtub, she’s hungover, Sora and Kairi will hear—

“You’re thinking too much.”

He looks down at her, but her eyes are still closed, her hand lazily working him. 

“Aren’t you hungover?”

She murmurs in agreement. 

“Hungover as  _ fuck _ .”

He laughs a little, disbelievingly. 

“So why are you trying to…?”

She peeks one eye open at him, pupil constricting to adjust to the sudden change in light before she closes her eye quickly and whines again. 

“Distract me.”

“I’m not sure that’s how that works.”

“It can be.”

Any further protests he has are silenced as she ducks down, replacing her hand with her mouth and pushing the towel away so he has a clear view of her going down on him. 

He can’t help the soft moan that escapes him, unable to look away from her as her tongue slides up and down his length. Her head bobs slowly, making sure that he feels every second of her sucking on his dick. When she works her way down, and then down farther still until he can feel the back of her throat at his tip, he moans again. His hands rest lightly on her head as she pulls back, tongue swirling around him as her hand pumps slowly up and down.

She continues, varying her pace and twisting her head, making him forget all about her hangover and the pain in his neck and the fact that they’re still in a cold bathtub. His legs stretch as he lets the pleasure take over completely. 

“Nn-Natsu, I want to be inside you.”

There’s so indication that she hears him, not until she begins to shift, pushing up so that she’s on her knees. She gives one last, languid lick from base to tip and then looks him in the eye as she straddles him. He holds his breath as she positions him at her entrance, anticipation coiling inside of him with the memory of how good it felt to be inside of her. So when she smirks ever so slightly at him and then repositions him the breath leaves him in a rush of disappointment. That is, until he feels what she does next. 

Softly, so softly he almost thinks he’s imagining it she’s begun to rub him against her, first her entrance and then moving on to her clit. Her saliva coats his dick and the slight pressure on her pleasure point is more than enough to make her shiver and throw her head back. 

“Riku?”

“Y-yeah?”

She pauses with the head of his cock back at her entrance. 

“Is it…” She looks down. “Is it okay if I… use you to come?”

His eyes widen and his cheeks flush red. Though she’d said the words shyly and she wasn’t looking at him, thinking of her using his body to pleasure herself excites something within him. 

Voice lost to him, he can only nod his assent, not realizing she can’t see it until she looks up with worry on her face. They make eye contact and he nods fiercer, reaching out to grip her waist, mouth opening and closing several times before he can speak. 

“Yes,” he manages, voice cracking on the word. 

A small smile lifts the corners of her mouth, widening when his breath hitches at the expression and the feeling of her thumb flicking over his head, the two working together in tandem to utterly enrapture him. 

She closes her eyes again, slowly rocking her hips over him. His eyes can’t stay still, roving over her body, her parted lips, the wisps of hair stuck to her flushed cheeks, her hand wrapped around him, her slender fingers reaching up to splay over his racing heart. Without thinking, his hands rove up her sides and when she murmurs appreciatively at the sensation his hands climb higher to cup her breasts. She leans into his touch, the action drawing him to sit up slightly, brushing his thumbs lightly over her nipples before leaning forward to take one in his mouth.

“Haahhh.”

She falters momentarily, body jerking slightly as she pushes every available inch of herself against him. His eyes are closed, breathing her in as his tongue licks over and around her nipple, feeling his body respond as she sighs against him. He lingers a little bit longer before sucking gently and then pulling back to look up at her. The way her head lolls back as she continues to rub him against her perfectly showcases each and every one of the numerous hickeys he gave her. He licks his lips, considering giving her more. 

The thought barely crosses his mind before her speed and pressure changes, her movements suddenly erratic as she shudders on top of him, moaning loudly. In the midst of her orgasm she starts to direct him back towards her entrance, stopping halfway there. He continues what she wanted, hand darting down to help her position him and in one quick movement and with a long low groan he’s deep inside of her. 

She cries out at the feeling of him sliding inside of her while she’s still coming, her muscles clamping down tightly around him. He wastes no time as he starts thrusting his hips, his hands sliding back down her body to grip her ass and using the leverage to help her ride him. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, she moans his name breathlessly into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe as his mouth finds her neck again. 

It’s not much longer before his lips release her skin to gasp and groan as he comes, lifting her up a few more times before stilling again. They’re breathing heavily, chests heaving and he again starts to become aware of the cold bathtub they’re sitting in. 

“Good distraction,” she murmurs against his hair. 

“Hah, I take it sex doesn’t cure a hangover.”

“If only,” she says, whining a little bit. He chuckles into the crook of her neck, scattering light kisses over her skin. 

“You know what would actually help?”

“Hmm?”

“Some aspirin, water, and some food.”

“Mmm, that does sound good. But you know what else sounds good?”

“What?”

“A  _ shower _ —“

“ARE YOU TWO DONE IN THERE YET?”

Sora’s voice has them jumping apart, eyes wide as they both turn towards where he’s pounding on the door. 

“I have to pee!” 

Natsumi whines, covers her ears, and closes her eyes. Riku’s eyes flick back to where she’s curling up in pain and he scowls at Sora’s loudness, currently unable to be embarrassed about their situation. How does _he_ _not_ have a hangover? 

“Soraaaa…”

“Knock it off,” Riku snaps in the general direction of the door, turning to Natsumi and trying to soothe her, pulling her back to his chest and smoothing her hair the best he can. She buries her face against his chest with a little whimper.

“My head…”

“But Riku, there’s only one bathroom and I’ve been waiting forever!”

The door knob jiggles a little bit and when Riku hears the telltale sound of it being turned his gaze jerks back up. He reflexively reaches out, grabbing a bottle of Kairi’s body wash and chucking it in the direction of the door. It arcs through the air and hits the wall next to Sora’s surprised face, but it’s already too late. The door is opened fully and Sora’s wide eyes are staring at them unabashedly, hand still on the door knob. 

“Did—hang on, you guys? I thought you just—because Kai and me—“

“Sora, so help me god, if you don’t get out,  _ right now _ —“

“What—what are you guys yelling about?”

Kairi’s question comes stifled through a yawn as she pokes her head past Sora and into the bathroom. Her eyes are closed with her yawn, so she doesn’t see everything until Sora prompts her to open her eyes. 

“Riku and Natsu  _ did it _ .”

“Did wha—“ 

The redhead cuts off mid question as she finally opens her eyes. She stares at them wide eyed, but unlike Sora her eyes are unable to stay in any one place, darting around to take in the pile of clothes on the floor, the abandoned towel, and the smeared handprints on the mirror. 

“Can everybody just shut up?”

Natsumi’s whine causes Kairi’s eyes to finally settle on the couple in the bathtub and Riku feels his cheeks burning as the redhead narrows her eyes at them. 

“I’m not sure whether to say it’s about time or not. Did you guys  _ fuck _ on our bathroom sink?”

Riku and Natsumi tense in unison, Natsumi’s face still buried in her hands. 

“No!”

But her voice is too high pitched and she’s blushing so bad even the tips of her ears are turning red. 

“I call bullshit.”

“Yeah, you guys obviously—“

“Will you two just get out?” Riku shouts, reaching for another bottle and throwing it. With quicker reflexes than anybody expected Kairi snatches the bottle out of the air and glares at Riku. 

“Bitch, I  _ know _ you did not just throw my body wash.”

“Kairi, I will throw every bottle over here if you don’t  _ get out _ !”

“Fine, but you guys better clean up in here.” She puts the bottle forcefully down on the counter, sending one last glare their way. “Come on Sora.”

Grabbing his arm, she pulls him out of the doorway. As the door closes they can hear Sora protesting. 

“But I still have to pee!”

After a few moments of glaring at the door, Riku groans and leans back against the wall. He runs a hand through his hair, then opens his eyes to look at Natsumi. 

“Well, looks like we better get dressed.”

His words falter as he actually takes in the state of their clothing, soaking wet and crumpled up on the floor. Frowning, he looks around the bathroom and notices that there is a towel hanging on the rack and the one in the bathtub is thankfully dry. 

“Hang on,” he says, disentangling himself from his—his what exactly?

Friend with benefits?

Fuck buddy?

He shakes his head at himself with a small frown and steps out of the bathtub. 

They’d both said I love you, so it had to be girlfriend, right? Not that he’d actually asked her or anything. They’ll definitely have to talk about it later. 

He grabs the two towels, wrapping one around himself before turning to hand the second one to Natsumi. 

“Our clothes are soaked, so it’ll have to be towels for now.”

He keeps his voice soft and she nods without looking up at him and holds out her hand for the towel. Placing it gently in her hand, he says, “Take your time. I’ll take care of the mess.”

He turns from her and back to the piles of clothes, quickly deciding to go ahead and use them to mop up the rest of the water. Once that’s finished he leaves the repurposed clothes in a bundle on the also wet bath mat. Before turning back to Natsumi he grabs some aspirin out of the medicine cabinet, then sees that she’s still curled up on the floor. 

“Hey,” he says, crouching down. “I grabbed your aspirin. You ready to face the Spanish Inquisition?”

A.K.A. Sora and Kairi, who he  _ knows _ will badger them nonstop with questions. 

“Do we have to?”

“We can’t stay in the bathroom forever.”

“Sure we can.”

He smiles wryly, trying to hold back laughter. 

“I’d rather not. C’mon, let’s get you that breakfast and coffee.”

She sighs heavily and for a moment doesn’t move. Then, with her head still resting on her knees, she holds out her hand for him to help her up. Carefully, he helps her stand and wrap the towel around herself before she leans against him, snaking her arms around his torso and resting her cheek against his chest. He wraps his arms around her in return and lets his chin rest on the top of her head. 

“Mmm, how did I get so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend?”

His cheeks turn red at her words, his heart’s pounding in his chest as his arms tighten around her. 

_ Guess that answers that question.  _

He’s just able to stop himself from embarrassingly squeaking out a response, instead reigning in his nervousness. 

“So that makes you my girlfriend then?”

With no warning she jabs a finger into his side and he jumps from the unexpected attack and slight tickle. 

“Duh,” she says. He can imagine the accompanying eye roll she’d give him if she wasn’t still busy burying her head into his chest. “I’m not really into the whole friends with benefits thing.”

“That’s a relief.” He grips her shoulders and pushes her away just far enough that he can see her face. “I’m not either.”

And with that he puts a hand on the back of her head and leans down to capture her lips in yet another of many kisses to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi’s the one who put the towel over them when she got up to pee in the middle of the night. She was just too drunk to remember.


End file.
